


Kitten (The sequel)

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble following up the first Kitten drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten (The sequel)

“You got a cat?” Seto glances up from his coffee, eyeing the blonde teen as he dangles a broken length of shoelace above the tiny scrap of fur. Ducking his head to hide a smile at how excited Katsuya is by the simply movements of teasing the kitten with the lure, the way he laughs as tiny paws bat eagerly upwards,

“Can’t imagine how long it must’ve taken Mokuba to convince you to get her!”

“A few months of asking.” Chuckling as he watches the kitten pull itself up into Katsuya’s lap and purrs loud enough that he can hear it even at his seat by the table,

“He named her box. That’s what we found her in.”

It isn’t until his brother and Katsuya are both gone that Seto stoops to the floor and clicks lightly with his tongue until Box wanders over eagerly. Touching her fur lightly, he allows himself a small, secretive smile.

“Don’t worry, you’re home now.”

And Box purrs.


End file.
